


Lesbians in Knockturn

by TheLordGreen



Series: Lesbians In [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Escaping from Azkaban? Easy. Living life? Hard.





	Lesbians in Knockturn

Bellatrix and Alecto escaped in the middle of the day. They simply walked out of Azkaban. It was chaos. No one knew what to do with the dementors. Prisoners were being taken out, captured death eaters were being brought in. It was a bureaucratic nightmare. With the both of them in robes two sizes too big and Bellatrix's hair pulled back in a bun, they kept walking.

They didn't dare apparate. It took days to make it to Knockturn Alley. As they stood outside the illicit shop with their new wands, Bellatrix asked, “now what?”

Alecto replied. “Whatever we want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please come talk to me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
